Changed destiny
by Desteny star
Summary: Time line is a very fragile thing, never set in stone, when past meets future it seems everything is going accourding to plan. Till Erol backs away from his ill fated race and breaks the time line, bringing in a new set of events which will shape Haven cities fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story is based on the jak 2 game and the theory of how messing with time can lead to changes in the future Since the futurr itself is never set in stone. I came up with it when i was playing the game, I think the second game was very important because its pretty much about how the present had clashed with the future, if anything went wrong or one of the 3 people important in shifting Jaks fate changed their minds or did something different it would alter the time line itself and it might lead to the jak we all know to seize to exist.**

**The three important people in shifting Jak's destiny is Barron Praxis, Erol amd his younger self.**

**But to me i think Erol played a very big part in it, like finding Jak, also had a part on his experimentation and who can forget the big race where Erol ended up being blown to bits...sort of.**

**So this story will be based on a theory of what if Erol decided to back off from that ill fated race, if he did it would set off a chain of events and what would happen? **

**I hope you all enjoy this story, please tell me what you think of it.**

EpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEp ovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpov

_Fate and destiny are very funny yet strange things._

_When you think you know your fate, when your path is set, you find that there is a fork in the road which leads you to wonder which path to take._

_Destiny and fate are never given to you, you make your own path, you forge your own fate and destiny and sometimes, it has a funny way of finding you when you least expect it._

_Your probably wondering who am I, well you will find out as I tell my story_

_Its a rather strange tale of truth and choices, one that might be dismissed as a simple tall tale of sort. But it did happened and now at my age as I write this down i start to realize how that one choice which I made forever changed my life and shaped the fate of my home...and how it eliminated the lives of 4 people from existance._

_Maybe it was for the best...maybe it wasn't, I don't know, but what I do know is this, because of that choice, i have been given the burden of a hero who now no longer exist...because of me._

_This is my story._

_EpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEp ovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpov_

_**Haven stadium:**_

It normally would have been a regular day for me in Haven city, wearing my mask I hide my feeling.

And I am not talking about my Kg mask, I mean my actual face which I from a very young age have learn to hide my emotions well, I had to, everybody though of me as a crazy psycho, that was how they took me seriously.

But the truth was that hiding behind my "mask" I hid my sadness and pain, looking how the once fair city had changed, how its glory had been taken leaving it run down.

The buildings were falling apart, the streets were broken and covered in trash, people resorting to illegal activities just to survive.

But my sadness and pain went beyond that, why, I won't say, its my privacy, but that privacy brings me so much pain that sometimes I cannot bear it.

I cry myself to sleep sometimes, many people would find that shocking, but its the truth and the truth which I have hidden for many years.

When I have been in the kg for as long as I could remember, as a child I don't remember my mom or my dad..in fact I never really had anybody.

The only thing of my childhood that i could remember is that when i was a baby i was found in a ditch, yes, a ditch, maybe my mother left me there to pick me up later or maybe she wanted to abandon me but didn't think of leaving me in an orphanage.

I guess my life didn't matter to her cause that was where i was left till some workers reported hearing my crying to some kg and soon i was found, wearing nothing, just bundled up in a dirty gold color cloth inside of a ditch, there was some name sown ontu the blanket, but the only thing the guards could make out wa in what order they went i don't remember, but what i do remember is that the people who found me decided to give me a name that contained some of those letters.

I was named Erol...which somestimes i think is a pun, cause it kinda sounds like Error, which i think that is what i was to my birth mother and father, i was an error to them.

After that i was left in the orphanage, which wasn't like staying in a motel, in fact any dirty old motel might have been better.

As a baby i was sick very often, cried all night long, as i grew older i grew sicker, so much the other children started to resent me because they thought i was doing it on purpose trying to get attention, which wasn't true and because i was often ill parents seem to not want to adopt me thinking i would just be a burden on them so they opted to adopt the more healthier children.

Soon i was alone, as i always seemed to be.

My life changed when i reached the age of 13, many people would consider it odd for such an old child to be adopted at that age, at that age most teenagers give up the hope of ever being adopted and decide to settle in foster homes.

I guess i was a lucky one, i remember that day as if it was yesterday, it was december around 11 or maybe 12 of december, I remember I was busy doing some yard work when the orphanage had an important visit, that was when I met Barron Praxis and his daughter Ashlin.

Aparently they had come to adopt, aparently his wifes dying wish was for them to give somebody a home, which they were going to do.

Ashlin didn't seem to want to do that, she always stayed away, avoinding contact on all the kids.

Her father was the same, till he set his eyes on me, as soon as he did all of his attention was on me.

For a year it seemed he was only there for me, he visited the orphanage weekly to see me, payed for my medical bills and for the best treatment till i got better in health.

The next thing that i knew was that the barron tried to adopt me, sadly that was not meant to be, so instead he gave me a foster home.

It was pretty good, sometimes he though that Ashlin was a little jealouse of him cause the Barron seemed to favor me a bit.

It became more apperant when i joined the kg, even if the barron was a good man, treated me alright, there was a darkside, a dark side which i am not going to talk about right now, but that darkside has haunted me to this very day.

Looking up i saw that i was nearring the haven city stadium, yep, it was a big day for me, today i am going to take down that eco freak who goes by the name Jak.

So far i have found his little attemps to bring this city down annoying, yet slightly amusing, but he is not going to win.

He is not going to take my home away and my love keira, neither one of them will fall prey to him, not while i am around, if he wants that he is going to have to walk over my dead body.

Feeling confident i walked over to where my racing zoomer was but then i stop, damm it, forgot my mask.

Turning back i retraced my steps to where i had left it, i looked into the locker room and pretty much turned my locker upside down looking for it.

Just as i was about to give up and go race without it i remembered that i had left it in keiras garage yesterday after a rather nice long date.

Yep, it was very nice, a very long night...ahem, any way that was where i went.

As i got near i heard her talking to somebody, an old man, her father if i am correct, what was his name? Sage? Samus? No neither one of those are correct, but it was something like that.

I slowed down a bit, it seemed that they were in a bit of an arguement.

"Keira its dangerous what your doing and its wrong, i taught you better" he heard keiras father said,

"Dad! You don't know how its like living here, people do these types of things all the time to survive" he heard keira said,

"What your talking about is playing with fire, you can't go around fooling with peoples emotions" scolded her father,

When he said fooling with peoples emotions that was when i was paying full attention, i walked closer to the garage, pressed my ear against the door so i could hear better.

"I had to daddy, i need to survive and the only way i could get this job was to flirt with that idiot of Erol" i heard keira say, as plain as day.

An idiot? Is that what she thought of me?

"Keira, that is not right, he is a man with emotions, like Jak, you can't continue to play with them, what will happen if either one of them found out about what you are doing?" Asked her father horrified,

"They won't, their both too oblivios to see what is going on" said keira,

"Keira, their not oblivious...they love you and they both want to protect you thats why their so hellbent on destroying each other, because of their love for you, because of the want they have to protect you, if you love them then you have to set this straight before you wind up killing them" said her father, he sounded like he was pleading to her.

There was silence before keira said the words, those words had hurt me so much, to this day i feel pain when i think about them.

"I really don't care about what happens" she said, she sounded cold, where was the cute mechanic girl i had fallen in love with?

Horrified i backed away, slowly walked to the steps of the haven city racing stadium before sitting down on the very last step to think.

How long it passed as i though, i dont remember,

"Racers, take your positions, the race will begin in 5 minutes" i heard the announcer say, standing up i looked at the stadium before i did something that i should have done earlier, something that changed everything before my very own eyes.

I walked away from the race, winning the first class race and beating the eco freak no longer seemed important to me, I only wanted to do it because i wanted to prove my point to the eco freak, to keep keira safe, but not anymore.

The eco freak can have her if he wants, i no longer cared, if keira did that to me i am more than sure she will do the same to him.

For that i feel sorry for him, but either way i no longer care, i am not letting her rejection beat me up, i had already taken so many beatings, so many rejections, well not this time.

I walked away, but with my head high in pride.

EpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEp ovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpovEpov

_Little did i know that because of this choice, because i choose to walked away instead of race, things were going to change as somehow the extremely fragile time line was broken and changed._

_What was supposed to happen was not going to happen, in its palce was now a new future...in which my choices and truths would shape it._

_At that moment the fate of haven city rested on my hand, but i wouldnt know that will later._

**To be continued.**

**Authors note: As you can see this is story will be written in Erol's point of view. I know many think he is a psycho, sadistic, ect, but I think thats not true or he pretends to be, for two reasons, one in the game there are some times that show that he does care about the city and worries about the safety of his men, also he did seemed to care about keira for real cause he was more than willing to challange Jak in order to keep her safe, also there is his mask.**

**Mask are often metaphors for hidding the truth, so by him wearing a mask means he often hides his true emotions in order to survive the city which proves he could be a good guy.**

**Any way, now that Erol backed away from the race the chain of events will start to unravel. Hope you stay tuned for the next one cause trust me, it will just keep getting more and more interresting by the second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I want to thank all of those who have review the past chapter and as promised here is another juicy chappy. Now please remember to reiview when done. As always i try my best to make improvement to the story and make the characters true to who they are, not gary stue, ect. Any way, please enjoy the new chappy and also..I don't own jak and daxter or the characters, if I did the last game would have been awsome. Lol.**

_In my line of job, being the commander of the KG, even if i have the commander rank I still had to take my orders from Barron Praxis._

_I had to obay his orders like my soldiers obey mine, it was always withouth question, withouth hesitation or else._

_But in this day something happened and it taught me a valueble lessons._

_Obeying for the sake of obeying, withouth question, only people like the Barron do that._

Haven city:

The climate was gloomy, to be honest I don't remember the last time it was sunny, try to remember as I make my way back to my apartment, it was my day off today, I even made a list of things I was going to do.

The number one was win the race and pretty much kick the eco freaks butt, the next was bast in the glory, maybe sign some autographs here and there, rub my winnings on the eco freaks face, go and show the throphy to Keira, we will hug, maybe add a few kisses here and there then last but not leats we would go out on a date to celebrate my winnings.

That was what I had planned when I woke up this morning, but there had been some changes in that plan after hearing what Keira though about me.

Well no use crying over spilled yachow milk, though a glass of it sounds nice right now.

Finally reaching a building a few feet away i sighted in relief, the walk seemed a little too slow for my taste, usually I'd be in my apartment faster, having it be only a 5 minute drvie from my workplace to there.

Lookingn up at the building it was pretty surprising to see how intact it was, considering the damaged done to other buildings cause of the war.

It was small, couldnt be more than 4 stories high, it was painted gray, like other buildings which were either gray or a cream stone color or just a sandy white, had simple windows, no balcony, there was a security gate sealing the front door madeout of sturdy materials which were bullet proof, the scanner was next to it.

Placing my hand on the cool pad of the scanner it turned on as some blue lights blined on and off as his hand print was scanned.

When the scan was complete there was a loud buzz as the gate and door opened allowing me in.

Walking inside the building, the first floor being the mail room i walked towards the stairs on the left, I didn't feel like checking my mail today.

I walked up the stairs to the 4 floor where I walked down a hallway full of doors till I saw door D104, my apartment.

It had a double security lock, which had a hand print scanner and a eye scanner, I was daring, but when it comes to my home i never take chances.

Repeating the process i allwoed the machine to scan my hand and eye, when the machien confirmed it was me the door slide opened.

Entering I sighted a bit as I looked around the room, everything was as I had left it, the disorganized chaos made me feel comfortable.

Walking over to the living room I allowed myself to fall on the couch, letting the rather soft furniture sooth my tensed muscles and joints.

I just needed 5 seconds of peace and quiet, 5 second to lay down, to relaz in silence.

As if the precursors took me seriously my communicator rang, no more than 5 seconds later.

Growling I took out the communicator which was in my left pocket "WHAT?" I yelled, I was not in a good mood,

"Commander Erol" i heard, that voice I recognized,

"Barron Praxis" I answered a bit in fear, I don't fear the Barron because he was my boss, it was of aomething else...which I will reveal in due time,

"You weren't in the race, something happen?" Asked Barron Praxis in a voice that sounded as if he cared about my well being, but I am no fool, I was not going to fall for that today,

"I didn't feel like racing" I simply answered, not giving more info than that, for some time I have felt my trust for the Barron fall, i still had to obay orders thought.

"Don't tell me the eco freak scared ou off" said Barron Praxis in a mocking tone.

Me? Scared of the eco..Jak, I am not afraid of him, its the exact oposite, he should be the one to fear me.

"I don't fear Jak" I simply hissed, trying to bite my toungue, oh now I wanted to curse Barrons name, but its not a good idea.

"Since when do you call him by his name? Never mind, I have an important task for you" said Barron Praxis,

"Whats the task?" I asked, i began to womder if he had considered my plan to attack the metalhead nest,

"Well, since you're not going to race, have an important task for you, if your up for it" said Barron Praxis, oh now I hated that tone he used, talking to me as if I was still a naive child,

"At the last minute the metalhead leader kor came with an alternative deal" said Barron Praxis.

Alternative deal? That struck me as a little odd, The Metalhead leader only wanted the precursor stone or his usual shipment of eco, what could he want that is not either one of those things.

"He said we can keep both our eco and the precursor stone, he will continue with my deal" said Barron Praxis,

"In exchange for what?" I pressed on, I was a very unpatient person, I never like to be kept on waiting or hanging,

"For some reason he wants the child we hold on our prison" said Barron Praxis,

"You mean the little Mar?" I asked to make sure I was hearing right,

"Yes, its a win win for me, now I don't need to get my hands dirty and get rid of the brat myself, you just escort the child to the entrance of the metalhead nest and leave him there" Barron Praxis "i would do it myself, but I need to take care of the eco freak when the race is done",

"Fine" i simply said before cutting off communication, placing my communicator back on my pocket I took my sweet time getting off of the couch and heading out the door.

**_Haven city Prison:_**

Haven city prison was oneof the most unpenetrable fortresses which I knew or used to be recently there has been a lot of leaks and escapes, most of them at the hands of the eco freak Jak.

Tose escapes make me question the secutiry sistem, was somebody disabeling it then enabeling it? And if it was then who is responsible for it?

Making a mental note to investigate that later I walked over to a maximun security cell with two kg soldiers standing guard outside.

Aparently Barron Praxis told them I was coming because they parted aside letting me unlock the heavy doble secured metal door.

Punching the code into the security system I heard the gears of the door click before the door slided aside, slowly, but it did.

Once open I entered and inspected the surroundings.

The cell was all made out of metal from the floor to the walls to the cealing, attached to the wall were two large chains which lead to the mar child which was huddled into a corner of the room, scared, his blue overrals were dirty and a little ripped, the white shirt under that was also dirty, the sole of his foot had cuts on it and his legs had purple and black bruises which matched the ones on his hands and arms, around his neck hung the seal of mar which shone slightly cause of the polished metal, the boys face was slighly dirty like the green hair which peeked out of that old worn brown hat.

Rasing his head he looked at me, his ocean blue eyes met my amber eyes, as soon as they did I saw what held those orbs, terror, unimagenable horror, fear, like a trapped animal with no way out.

I deeply sympathized the child, it must be horrible to have your family ripped out like that, be alone with nobody but ourself to care for you.

The child looked at me, as if he knew his time had come yet at the same time had hope that maybe either one of the guards would have a change of heart and let him go.

So far it was working, those eyes held a power over me which I could not describe, it was strong and unexplanable, soon I began to doubt the Barron even more than before.

"What does the metalhead leader want with a child?" I asked lowly, but loud enough for the guards to hear,

"I don't know or care" said one and his partner replied "eat him I guess, that child doesn't matter much".

With that I looked at the child, tears were coming out of his eyes, his mouth opened and closed, struggeling to make words.

Then after about a while he finally said "pease...help me".

I just stared, not kmowing what to do, i felt my concious was starting to come out, i literaly could hear the "angel and the devil on my shoulders" speaking, the angel begged me to have a heart and save the child, the devil said he was none of my buiness and I should follow my orders.

I heard the guards say something but I didn't understand, I was too busy thinking of the pros and cons of both situation.

If I saved the child I would most likely become a fugitive and traitor...which is not a good thing, but on the good side I might be doing whats right.

After much thinking and poundering for what felt like an eternity I turned to the guard on my left.

There was a sound which was crackling, signaling I had not only punched the jaw of the guard but might ahve fractured it as well, his body fell while his partner watched shocked.

I turned to him and gave him a kick which met his stomach, he went down with his partner, even when he was down I was not going to take chances, I have gone to far this time.

Grabbing my pistol I shot him on the legs before knocking him out by hitting him with the back of my pistol, he would live but won't be able to go for help.

Once done I walked over to the child and unlocked his restraints freeing him, but before he could do anything I scoop him up and said in a firm voice "listen little boy, I didn't save you so you can run away and get me in trouble, you want to survive so you will have to do as I say",

He stared at me, not saying anything, he was still scared, "yes or no! I need an answer!" I yelled at him, okay maybe I should not have yelled, but we were running on time here, I got about an hour or so to leave prison then another hour to gather as much money and some things from my place and go on the run before the Barron find out about what took place,

"Yes" he cried in fright, sighting I said "alright" with that I began to carry the child out of prison.

Right now I hoped I was doing the right thing, cause there was a heafty price to pay, After this point I have surrendered my job and if the Barron caught me it would exicute me emediatly.

_ "From that momment on I guess I use the old saying about how some rules are meant to be broken. I rescued the boy and from then on out I would become an outlaw, but I wasn't going to make it easy for the Barron or the metalhead leader. I would make their lives a living nightmare as I would use everything that I know to take them both down"_

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: I always wondered how Jaks younger self ended up with kor on the last battle if the kg had captured him. My guess Barron gave him to Kor to buy more time or something. Now that Erol has pretty much betrayed the Barron my guess the timeline will really start to change and is broken beyond repair now, but we shall see. Please remember to review and stay tuned for the next chappy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am sorry I have not updated in quite a while, its just that work takes up a lot of time and also I don't like to rush things since I like to make them as close to as perfect as possible. Now from then on we will not only be seeing the events unfold through Erols point of view, but also the boys and Shadow (younger Samos). Please remember to reiview when done, I always like to hear peoples opinions. ( SPOV means Samos point of view, EPOV means Erols point of view and LMPOV means Little Mars point of view)  
**

_ In all my life I never thought things would end the way they did. _

_When arriving to Haven I was so confident, so sure of what was going to happen, but boy was I wrong._

_At this time I learned the hard lesson of time traveling...that there is always more than one outcome to whats going to happen, and things never happen the same way twice._

SPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSPOVSP OVSPOVSPOV

Never in my whole life had I ever been so nervous, I paced back and forward in the base of my underground hide out.

I was never the one to believe in time travel, to be honest I always hated to use teleporters, they always made me sick.

So if time traveling felt like every time I had to use a teleporter then I would never do it.

But Samos...my older self proved me wrong, he told me everything, everything that is and will happen.

Hearing it should make me comfortable, knowing what happens should be like a security blanket, I should be relaxed, confident, so why don't I feel confident, why do I feel like the worst is yet to come?

Looking at a radio I waited, hearing the event of the race on the radio.

"Look at that, the racers are flying" said a male announcer, "yes its a shame that the star racer Erol had to miss the event" said the female announcer.

Wait...WHAT?! My attention went fully to the radio, what did they mean by Erol miss the race?! That's not supposed to happen, he is suppose to race! Jak is supposed to beat him which causes him to hit the barrels of eco which allow Jak to escape the Barron or at least thats what my older self told me.

"Ya, its odd, he was supposed to race, but never showed up" said the male announcer, "too bad he back off, this would have been the race of the century" said the female announcer then there was a strong hiss as static began to take over,

"Wait...buzzzz...were...signal..buzzz.." Said the male announcer then there was nothing.

I stood there, starring at the radio, I wanted nothing more than to kneel over with nausea, this was not going as planned.

My head snapped over to the desk..no..things have to be right..and there was one way to find out.

Slowly I walked over to the desk, I began to feel as if I was having some sort of outer body experience, reaching over to the desk I opened up a drawer that it had, inside was a neatly folded paper.

My future self gave me that paper and he told me as long as it didn't change it meant that things were going as they should and the timeline has not been alter.

My throat was dry as I opened up the paper, my heart was going so fast that it felt as if I had run a marathon with metalheads chasing me.

Once opened I looked at it...my heart sunk as dread took over, the paper was a wanted poster for Jak, but it began to change, slowly the picture of Jak changed and faded away as a new face took over and replacing Jak's picture.

This face had similarities to Jak, but was rough and little different, he didn't have a goatee either, his hair was short and orange, eyes were an amber that were more gold tone, had kg tattoos.

Amber eyes...orange hair...kg tattoos...that was not Jak...it was Erol.

The wanted poster had changed, it had a picture of Erol and it said "wanted, dead or alive, crime: treason against Barron Praxis"

"Precursor help us" I said as I dropped the wanted poster, the timeline had changed and who knows what will happen and where this new timeline will lead.

But I was sure of one thing...Erol had something to do with it.

I turned and ran...I had to reach Samos, my future self, he would know what is going on or at least tell me what to do to restore the time line back to normal.

EPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEPOVEP OVEPOVEPOVEPOV

I ran as fast as I could, how I managed to leave prison without raising any suspicion I will never know.

Entering my apartment I locked the door before I set little Mar down on the floor.

As soon as I set him down he tried to make a break for it, lucky for me he was a rather short little one, so he was unable to reach the door handle.

Upon seeing that I ran to my room, opened up the closet and took out a black duffel bag and a small black backpack.

I began to run around my home, filling it with whatever I though would be necessary, medicine, food, bandages, batteries, flashlights, all that junk, even some extra pair of clothes.

Once I filled those up I zip them both closed and walked back to my room.

Once there I took off my armor, it would be too noticeable and right now I am a wanted man, so no need to go around dressed like a kg.

Once off I threw it aside, felt somewhat satisfied when I didn't have it on, walking back to the closet I rummage through it before taking out a white shirt, a dark navy blue jacket, some black cargo pants and some boots.

Putting them on I slip on some sunglasses to hide the tattoos over my eyes a bit before looking at little mar who was still trying to find a way to escape.

No, I couldn't let him run around like that, so I ran over and grabbed him, took him to the bathroom.

The little boy put up a fight, setting him down on the bathroom sink I looked at him sternly and said "Listen here, I helped you escape, so there for you owe me! and unless you want to go back to prison you will do exactly as I say and don't even try to escape or you will be sorry!"

I know I was scaring him and that was not the best choice in how to handle things, but right now we were running out of time and I needed his full cooperation.

Mar stopped moving, he looked at me with teary eyes, he was scared...who wouldn't be, but right now he is just going to have to trust me.

Opening the medicine cabinet I took out some scissors and set them aside before I took off the little boys hat revealing the mop of green and blond hair hiding under it.

Taking back the scissors I began to cut off the little boys hair, I continued to cut till it was a short flat top...a little uneven, but it was okay.

Taking the sleeves of his white shirt I ripped them off, then cut off the top part of the blue overalls he had on making them into pants, gave him a small belt to keep his pants from falling.

Stepping back I looked at him, ya, he was not happy with the makeover judging by his pouty face, but at least he was wont be recognize that easy.

Setting him back down I gave him the black backpack and said "Look...I am not a bad guy...but I can't help you if you don't help me"

He looked at me for a while before smiling at me, I guess he got that I am trying to help him.

With that we both walked out the door, okay...we had what we need, money, all that, right now we need a place to lay low for a while so everything blows over.

Lucky me, I know the perfect place.

_I knew that the Barron would not stop till he got his hands on me and Mar. Why he and Kor wanted the child I didn't knew yet and I was not willing to take chances._

_I admit I had done some rotten things in my life, but I would never let anybody hurt an innocent child._

_But what I didn't knew was this...what price would be payed to set the boy free._

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: There is a reason why it said what price would be payed to set the boy free. By that I mean his destiny, Jak and Little Mar are the same person, so they will go through the same pain, hardships, ect, but now that the timeline changed there is a possibility that Little Mar will not have to go through what he did. Any way please remember to review and stay tuned for the next chappy. **


End file.
